


Folie a Deux

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [559]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 05:19:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14709857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: thebaconsandwichofregret asked“I may be an idiot, but I’m your idiot.” Virgil and Kayo





	Folie a Deux

Kayo closed the door and fell back against it, hands flat on the wood, eyes wide as she watched Virgil pace across his room, his hands raking through his hair.

“Well,” he said, his self-depreciating grin lop-sided and fond.  “That was close.”

“That was touch and go,” she corrected, pushing up off the door and across to drop down on the end of his bed.  “If Alan was actually watching where he was going and not his high score,he would have…”

“Caught us?” Virgil said, a tiny tightness in his voice, but one she had heard before.

Kayo squirmed slightly.  “Seen something he’s too young to see,” she corrected firmly.

“What, my tongue down your throat or your hands down my pants?”

She couldn’t stop her little laugh, soft and dry, and Virgil came over to sit next to her, his arm warm and strong around her shoulders.  She buried in against his shoulder.  “I know you hate sneaking around, but…I just need a little time.”

“You know they’d be happy for us.”

Kayo wasn’t so sure, but she didn’t want to fight, not now.  “Maybe.  I just…I want to keep us for us, just a bit more.  I’m greedy.”

He nuzzled her hair.  “You’re also being an idiot.  They already love you,  They’ll love us.”

She rolled her eyes but tilted up her face to steal a little kiss.  “I know, I’m just…”

“Being an idiot.”

She peppered a row of tiny kisses along his jaw as she swung a leg over to settle onto his lap.  “Yeah, but I’m your idiot.”

His hand was strong across the small of her back.  “I do find idiot attractive…” he mused.

She laughed and pounced.


End file.
